Ending's are the best part
by bechloehuh
Summary: "You mean Kimmy Jin knows you're a total softie now?" Chloe asked with a smile. "I don't care. I don't care about anything any more than I care about you. I hate seeing you upset. What I'm trying to say is.. I love you Chloe. I just don't know why it's taken me this long to figure it out."


**_Okay, this is it._** Beca thought, biting her lip. Adrenaline kicking in, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you awesome nerds." She said casually to her fellow Bellas before heading out to the stage, waving at people in the crowd who seemed to be so hyped up from the Trebles performance that Beca felt even more pressured to a give a better performance. They all got in their positions as Beca blew on the pitch pipe.. "One, Two, Three, Four" she whispered into her microphone, signaling the Bella's to start.

* * *

All of the groups had performed and it was time to announce the winner. Beca's heart was beating faster and faster as the host announced who came in third and second place. The Sockapellas in third place and the Trebles in second place. Things were looking great for the Bellas as they all squeezed hands, trying not to cut off the circulation.

"And the winner of this years ICCA'S collegiate a cappella competition is..."

Beca hated this. How they had to make it so tense._** Just get on with it! Who won?!**_ Beca thought squeezing Chloe's hand even harder.

"The Barden Bellaaaaaaaas!" the announcer yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Beca heard screaming around her from her friends as they celebrated how their hardwork had payed off.

"Beca we won! Thank you so much!" Aubrey yelled squeezing Beca so hard that she couldn't breathe. Chloe had seen the blonde and the brunette hugging and noticed Beca's face. She looked so uncomfortable but it was adorable at the same time. Chloe stopped for a moment, peering at her two best friends finally getting along. She couldn't help but widen her smile, her beautiful blue eyes glistening from the spotlight shining on her. _**This is my moment**_, Chloe thought, **_just go, kiss her or something, Beale. Now!_**

Chloe slowly made her way to Beca and Aubrey but the brunette didn't notice as she left Aubrey pretty quickly to get to her friend Jesse, a Treble, who was stood in the crowd cheering on the Bellas. The girls had reserved seating next to the Trebles for after their performances.

"Becaw!" Jesse yelled, walking towards the happy brunette. He finally reached her, passing the screaming crowd and gave her a tight hug. "I told you endings were the best part" He said while taking Beca by the waist, giving her a soft kiss. Oh my god. Beca was not expecting this!

Just as Chloe was about to go congratulate Beca, she saw Beca and the Treble kissing. A sudden rush of jealousy shot through Chloe's soul. She had had a crush on Beca since she first saw her at the activities fair at the beginning of the year, however she thought that this 'crush' would eventually pass. It didn't. Tears starting forming in the redheads eyes, as she couldn't help but keep them fixated on her friend, who was probably going to get hurt by this heartless Treble. (Okay maybe he wasn't heartless at all but she's allowed to be jealous, right?)

* * *

It was a week after the Bella's had won the championships and Beca felt weird. As if she hadn't just led the Bellas to victory, but as if somebody she loved was avoiding her. And that was exactly what was happening. Chloe was avoiding the brunette. But she wasn't just avoiding Beca, she wasn't talking to anyone. She was miserably cooped up in her dorm room and only ever left her bed to get a shower or go to the toilet.

Aubrey came into her room to give her a cup of coffee she had bought while coming back from a class she had that morning. "Come on Chloe, you have to get out of bed at some point" the blonde said, handing Chloe the coffee. But the ginger just scoffed and rolled over in her bed, putting a pillow over her head.

"CHLOE. ALICE. BEALE" The blonde said, sounding very intimidating, making the ginger roll back over to face her pissed off friend. "Look, if you're not going to talk to her, I will! B-"

"NO!" Chloe yelled interrupting Aubrey's sentence.

"Then get your ass out of bed and go talk to her!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

_**If only she wasn't my best friend.**_ Chloe thought to herself, while doing what her blonde friend had told her.

Chloe got a shower, blow dried her hair and left it without straightening it, letting it fall into its own natural wavy form. She put on some black jeans and a dark t-shirt. (which was very, very strange of Chloe seen as she always wore bright colours) The ginger left her dorm without thinking about putting any makeup on, and headed to Beca's dorm.

* * *

Beca was in her dorm making a mix, too intrigued to be distracted by anyone at the moment. The brunette hadn't heard a knock at the door but had seen her roommate Kimmy Jin get up. Beca presumed she was just leaving without saying anything like she normally does. However, Beca felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned round and saw the tall sculptured figure towering over her with a half-smile. "Hey" the brunette said with a smile as she took off her headphones and stood up to face the redhead. "I wasn't expecting company".

"I wasn't expecting to come over" Chloe lied.

The brunette's room mate sighed. "How many times are your friends gonna interrupt my studying? It's a real inconvenience _Beca_." She walked out without giving Beca a chance to respond. As Kimmy Jin shut the door behind her, Beca stuck both hands up and waved her middle finger at the door.

"Moody-... Ugh" The brunette scoffed while turning round to face Chloe, who was giggling at Beca.

"You wanna drink or something, or..?"

"Or what?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Uh, I was just being welcoming." Beca smirked, "Pepsi okay?"

"Perfect"

Beca walked across the dorm room to her mini fridge and got two cans of pepsi for her and the redhead sitting on her bed. She walked back, handed the can to Chloe and sat on her swivel chair. "So what brings you here? I haven't seen you in like a week?" she asked Chloe before taking a sip out of the can and placing it on her knee.

"Just come to see my favourite DJ" Chloe said while opening her can, although she didn't take a drink of it.

"Um, okay?" Beca asked confusingly. "You wanna do something, watch a movie or?" Even though Beca hated movies.

"You hate movies Beca" the ginger said smiling. "I just wanna, you know, hang out" Chloe knew exactly why she had visited Beca but she was questioning whether to bring the situation up.

"Uh, you wanna listen to some of my mixes?"

"Sure!" the ginger said with an enthusiastic nod, genuinely intrigued in what new mixes Beca had come up with.

* * *

Beca let Chloe listen to some of her personal mixes and even let her try making one herself. She taught her how to use the decks, and how to add different beats in. The redhead sat on the swivel chair in front of all the complicated machinery and the brunette stood behind her, her mouth about an inch away from Chloe's right ear. "Okay, so now drag that over to add the beats in" Beca said, pointing to the computer screen. Chloe slid the buttons up and down the panel like a little kid, messing about. Even though Beca was getting very frustrated at the childish ginger, she thought she was adorable so she soon forgave her.

"Now you need to add the bridge so it flows nicely" Beca said putting her hand on Chloe's guiding her the right way.

Chloe felt Beca's soft hand on hers and retracted her arm rapidly, pulling away and standing up.

"Whats up?" Beca asked, startled at the gingers actions. It wasn't like her to respond like this to physical contact.

"Nothing? Why would something be up? I'm fine" Chloe quickly answered.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked. Chloe didn't say anything, she just gave Beca a half-smile.

"Um.. Chloe this is totally, like, off subject.. But it seems like you've been.. I don't know, avoiding me for the past week or something. You know? I wasn't going to bring it up because i just thought it was nothing but.."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the brunettes stammering. She was so funny when she was trying to make conversation, but going off track and talking about absolutely anything. Chloe guessed it was because the DJ didn't like any type of awkwardness, including silence.

"I've been sick" the ginger lied again. "Why would I want to avoid you?" she asked with a fake smile. She hated lying to her best friend but she didn't want to let Beca know that her accusations were actually true.

"I don't know, I thought it sounded a bit out of place but then I saw you at finals walking away when i was with Jesse and-"

"Is that why you think I've been avoiding you?" the ginger asked with a confused face.

"So you _have_ been avoiding me?" Beca asked monotonously. _**Why has she been avoiding me? What have I done wrong?**_ she thought to herself, but she knew not to raise her voice at her best friend so she kept the thought to herself. For now.

"I never said that"

"You didn't have to, Chloe. Why are you being so hard on me?"

"What? Hard on you?.. Don't you even dare say that I've been hard on you Beca!" she snapped while pointing her index finger towards Beca. "You think this is easy for me to see you with someone else? I hate to make you uncomfortable but I just can't take it anymore Beca!" Chloe could feel a lump in her throat and didn't have to think twice about whether she was going to start crying at any given moment.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked confusingly, seeing the tears forming in Chloe's eyes.

"Forget it" Chloe snapped back, making her way towards the door. She soon felt a hand pull her arm to turn her round and was met with fierce dark blue eyes looking straight at her.

"Chloe, what the fuck is wrong?!"

"I have had feelings for you since the first time I laid eyes on you at the activities fair! There! Are you happy now?!" Chloe admitted raising her voice.

"I had no idea-"

"No Beca! I thought you would've figured it out by now but you're too busy caring about your music than thinking about other peoples feelings! I ask you almost every single day if you wanna hang out but you always answer with the exact same thing, 'I'm working on a mix, maybe next time', well guess what Beca! One day, when you need me, I won't be there! Just like you haven't been there for me when I needed you!

"What- what's suddenly brought this on?!"

"Every time I'm not with you I'm miserable! Then when I see you I think of how much you've hurt me! I've tried to get closer to you Beca, and sure, you've let me in. Through that 'tough girl' exterior of yours but I'm sick of seeing you everyday with Jesse and thinking _'Why can't that be me? Why can't I be the one making Beca Mitchell happy?'_ But then I think about it and realise that you'll never love me the way I love you! I'm trying so hard to hide these feelings but it's got to the point where I can't hide it anymore! I am so in love with you Beca. I always have been and I'm pretty sure i always will be! That's why I haven't talked to you over the past week because I just can't stand to see you so happy with Jesse!" Chloe's cheeks were tear struck and her eyes were bright red from where she hadn't bothered to wipe them. Beca could feel tears forming in her own eyes, smudging her perfectly applied eyeliner.

The two girls stood in the middle of Beca's dorm in deafening silence, looking at each other trying not to break down. Neither of them saying a word until Kimmy Jin walked in the room. Beca looked at the clock and saw it was 11pm. "I.. I think you should go" she said to the redhead. Chloe looked at Beca with her hypnotizing light blue eyes. The hurt look on Chloe's face was killing Beca so much that she couldn't make eye contact, resulting in staring at the door. She left Chloe to see herself out, carefully closing the door behind her.

* * *

Beca was sat in her Philosophy class pretending to be making notes on what the professor was rambling on about. But Beca couldn't concentrate, she couldn't stop thinking about the confession Chloe had made to her a week ago. She hadn't seen Chloe in a week and she was practically dying without her. She needed to see her. She got her phone out and scrolled down her contacts until she saw the name that made her stomach twist.

_***I need to see you Chloe. Meet me at the coffee house after class. Please***_

As she expected, Beca didn't get a reply. She was questioning whether she should actually go to to the cafe. Why should she go, when the ginger was probably just going to stand her up anyway?

Beca darted out of class, realising that Chloe's class ended 10 minutes ago. She literally ran to the coffee house, hoping that she would get there before Chloe decided to leave. That's if she was actually there in the first place.

Beca arrived and ran inside, looking round the shop for Chloe's bright fiery hair. Like she expected, Beca didn't see her. She walked out of the shop and waited outside for a few moments, trying to stop herself from crying. She messed up the one thing that she actually wanted. She had lost the one person she actually cared about. Fuck it! Beca thought, while sliding down the wall, bursting into tears.

She was sat against the wall outside the cafe, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried into her knees Even if it was a bad look for her 'badass' character, she couldn't stop sobbing. Until she lifted her head and saw a small outline of a figure walking towards her. It was almost like time had slowed down, just for Beca. Just so she could stop to admire the beautiful woman strutting towards her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, outlining her perfect figure. She was wearing a baby blue, long sleeved shirt with a floral design on the shoulders. Her hair was blowing in the wind, yet she still looked like sheer perfection.

_**Go for it!**_ A voice in Beca's head said. So following her conscience, Beca got up and started walking towards Chloe. Power walking Jogging. Running. Sprinting! Beca reached the redhead and threw her bag on the floor, taking Chloe by the cheeks giving her a deep passionate kiss. The kiss got deeper and more meaningful as Chloe dropped her books and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. The two carried on the intimate moment until the two of them broke the kiss to regain their breath.

Beca, still holding Chloe by the cheeks, looked deep into the redhead's eyes. They were beautiful. Beca had noticed how blue her eyes were but up close, they were so amazing. "I broke up with Jesse"

"Oh" was the only response the redhead could muster, still breathing heavily recovering from the kiss.

"I am so, so sorry, Chloe. I hated seeing you walk out of my dorm room with that look on your face and I haven't stopped thinking about you all week. I fucking cried myself asleep the other night." she sighed, taking a deep breath, "Kimmy Jin left me there crying on my bed and I couldn't stop thinking about how I did the same to you. You opened up for me and I wasn't there for you. I just left you hanging when you were feeling vulnerable and upset, asking all these questions. And then I was in the same situation." Once again, tears forming in Beca's eyes.

"You mean Kimmy Jin knows you're a total softie now?" Chloe asked with a smile, making Beca let out a cute giggle.

"I don't care. I don't care about anything any more than I care about you Chloe. I hate seeing you upset. What I'm trying to say is.. I love you Chloe. I just don't know why it's taken me this long to figure it out. I love you so much and I'm so.." Beca took a breath.. "So.. Sorry for what I did to you."

A tear ran down Beca's face and Chloe wiped it away with her thumb. "Who are you and what have you done with Beca Mitchell?" They both laughed, while leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
